


Would Petals Fall, or Snow?

by stolenfaye



Series: Attackers Incoming in 30 Seconds [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Countdown, Flash Fic, Hanamura (Overwatch), Other, Time Loop, dissociating, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenfaye/pseuds/stolenfaye
Summary: Hanzo is preparing to fight when he realizes that time does not seem to be working the way it should...What was he doing here, again?
Series: Attackers Incoming in 30 Seconds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985131
Kudos: 5





	Would Petals Fall, or Snow?

The snow looks beautiful in Hanamura this time of year. It always does. 

Hanzo could think of dozens, possibly hundreds of times when he had stepped out from beneath the gate of the family shrine and looked out at the garden, filled with unshakeable peace. Better than meditation, better than “family,” the gentle fall of snow was unhurried and graceful, like the petals of the cherry blossoms that inevitably followed in spring. 

But why did it feel like it had just been spring?

“Talon,” said a voice some meters away, “could restore your family’s empire.” Her footsteps were slow, sure, and loud upon the wooden walkway behind him. Hanzo glanced back, confused, still trying to separate his thoughts.

A woman approached, cold like death, snakelike in the flow of her movements. She looked him over with some scrutiny, but he saw no such confusion in those hazel eyes. Questions flowed from him like water, only to be stopped like an emptied bamboo shoot. Who was Talon? An enemy organization, a voice in his mind answered back. Who was she? The Widowmaker. Could he outshoot her? Of course. Did he need to?

No.

“But at what cost?” he responded, looking down at his hands as he wondered from whence these words had come. 

The woman— an assassin, a scientific anomaly— snorted softly and kept moving. In the distance, she took position on the catwalk above the outer building of the shrine. It was where he would have stood, where he had been planning to stand. But when had he developed a plan? 

Hanzo gave his head a shake, hoping to jog his memory. Instead, sounds that had been muffled came roaring back: half a dozen people were running up behind him. He had thought they were people, but when he glanced around, he saw robots, birds, and some sort of Western-style angel. In Hanamura? On Shimada land? 

A behemoth of a medieval paladin roared, “We shall prove ourselves in glorious combat!” The monstrocity, easily 8 feet tall, stomped past him with a hearty laugh from somewhere deep under its armor.

None of these people— icons, things— seemed to harbor antagonistic intentions toward him. Rather, as they passed him, they bumped him with the sort of familiarity that...that…

That the wolves had. 

But if he could remember the wolves, why was he at his old home? How was it possible that he was back here, trying to defend it? Was it spring, or winter?

“Hanzo, my friend.” Hanzo nearly jumped a story in the air. The paladin was standing next to him, bearing a shield made of light. He’d reached out a gigantic hand. “We have mere seconds before the enemy comes, and you look lost. What is all this standing around?” 

Before Hanzo’s brain could catch up, muscle memory tugged his arrow free and his bowstring back. “Nothing will sway me,” he assured the stranger, who strangely felt like a friend as well. 

“Good to hear.” And the paladin stomped up to the gate to wait. 

A voice, not his own, counted down in his head, “5....4...3...2...1...Fight!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please subscribe to the series for more vignettes about Overwatch characters!


End file.
